Bajo su sombra
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: No podía culpar a sus hermanos por dejar la valla demasiado alta. La culpa era suya, por no poder alcanzarla.


**No podía culpar a sus hermanos por dejar la valla demasiado alta. La culpa era suya, por no poder alcanzarla.**

Cuando ingreso a la academia de Gótica, no había tenido ninguna perspectiva adecuada para lo que en ella le esperaba. Sabía que Dick y Jay, sus dos hermanos mayores, habían sido resaltantes, y no solo por ser los hijos de Bruce Wayne, si no por ser ellos mismos. Ambos se habían graduado, con un año de diferencia, y ahora vivían en Blüdhaven, regresando solo para ocasiones especiales, o como si tuvieran un detector de cosas vergonzosas que les ocurriría a él o Damián. En fin, nunca había sido como ellos, no que se sintiera menos pero, bueno sí, tenía que admitir que en cuestión de ciertos aspectos, ambos le daban una paliza. Como sea, esperaba pasar sus años de estudiante sin problemas.

_Buen primer día_ \- un zumbido y cunado saco su celular pudo ver el mensaje recién recibido. Eso le saco una sonrisa, porque a pesar de vivir en ciudades diferentes, aun podía contar con el apoyo de su mejor amigo -

_Gracias! Ten un buen día, también -_ le envió de vuelta. Disponiéndose a entrar ya con un poco más de entusiasmo. Conner siempre había tenido una gran influencia en su estado de ánimo, y en su vida. Lástima que este tenía una fijación diferente a la suya -

***M***

Si bien al inicio no había tenido esperanzas, con lo ocurrido durante la semana, todo su ánimo que tenía se le había drenado. Y fue una de las pocas veces, que deseo no ser tan menor para Jasón o tan mayor para Damián y poder por lo menos haber ido con uno de ellos a la academia. Podía soportar el carácter de ambos.

Fue en esa corta semana que llegó a odiar la frase "_TUS HERMANOS ERAN_ "no importaba la clase o maestro, siempre era lo mismo. Solo bastaba con escuchar su apellido y de inmediato lo comparaban con sus graduados hermanos. Haciéndole sentir que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser su familia y llevar el apellido WAYNE. Odiaba la sensación de inferioridad, sensación que creyó haber superado, pero ahora volvía con mayor fuerza, dispuesto a tumbarlo.

Tim, todo bien? - un toque, y la voz de su padre se escuchó tras su puerta, en un tono lo suficientemente controlado, dejando expresar solo lo adecuado -

Si - respondió controlando perfectamente su voz, para no reflejar sus emociones. Algo que aprendió de Bruce -

Ok. Cuando termines, baja a comer. Alfred, me ha dicho que no estas comiendo correctamente - con esas palabras dichas, se alejó. Dejando un silencio que Tim empezaba a molestar. Cuanto extrañaba a los ruidosos de Dick y Jasón, algo que más creyó hacer. Damián era muy callado para su gusto -

_Estas bien? Alfred acaba de llamar...- _oh! Alfred siempre buscaba cuidar de cada uno de ellos, por eso y todo, era considerado más que el mayordomo de la familia. Alfred era familia -

_Si, solo un poco cansado - _no quería preocupar a Kon, suficiente debía tener con su vida, ahora que Clark había expandido la familia -

_Seguro? Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, no? - _y deseo con todas sus fuerzas decirle lo que le pasaba y todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no podía. No cuando su amigo, no podía hacer nada. Diferentes ciudades, lo dificultaba todo - _iré en una semana a Gótica. Clark tiene que cubrir una nota de Bruce, así que sirve de excusa - _se permitió sonreír como hace tanto no hacía, y para su cansado animo en un desierto fue como agua el mensaje de su amigo -

_Genial! Te esperare! - _no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas una vez el mensaje enviado. Había sonado mal ese mensaje? Muy revelador? Esperaba que no, no quisiera perder a Kon por una tontería como sus sentimientos -

Drake, la cena - la voz de su hermano menor, le sacaron de su nube de pensamientos -

***M***

Y Todo había colapsado ese día. Había sido una semana horrible, no solo profesores, ahora eran alumnos que había conocido a sus hermanos, e incluso su vida antes de ser adoptado por Bruce, que lo atormentaban. Una semana que había pedido al Dios del cielo que terminara lo más rápido posible, porque deseaba no ir más a ese horrible lugar. Pedirle a Bruce estudiar de nuevo en casa, porque por muy bueno y destacable que sea, nunca era lo suficientemente bueno para alcanzar a Dick y Jasón, incluso a Bruce.

Buenas tardes, Di...Tim - sabía que no había sido la intensión de Bruce, lo vio en sus ojos y su rápido actuar, pero estaba lo suficientemente herido como para razonarlo en ese momento. Ignorando lo que sea que Bruce dijera, se marchó a su habitación, lugar del cual no pensaba salir. Se sintió miserable por ignorar los constantes llamados de su padre, de Alfred e incluso del pequeño demonio. Estaba cansado. No quería saber más de este mundo, donde no era lo suficientemente bueno para nadie -

_Timmy, estas bien? _\- no quería contestar ese mensaje, porque no quería decir la verdad pero tampoco quería mentirle a Conner - _si no me respondes, iré ahora. No importa, si salgo ahora de clases o si Clark se molestará _\- sabía que para estas alturas Kon, había escuchado sus sollozos, e incluso su agitado corazón, pero no quería responder - _Timmy por favor, que pasa...? -_ dejo salir un suspiro al leer el último mensaje de superboy -

_Baby bird, porque no me respondes. Está todo bien? Jay y yo, vamos en camino, por favor, espéranos - _un mensaje diferente de un contacto diferente. Dick, se notaba preocupado. Incluso podía jurar que estaba llorando -

Timmy? - la voz de Conner lo sacaron de su contemplación al último mensaje de Dick - que ocurrió? - el clon de Superman había cumplido su amenaza de ir a verlo, y ahora lo veía con preocupación -

Kon! - se refugió en el pecho de su mejor amigo y deseo contadas sus fuerza permanecer allí en sus brazos, donde nadie podía lastimarlo -

Tim, quien te lastimo? - Ojos azul cielo contra azul gris -

Las sombras de Dick y Jasón muy grandes yo...sé que es tonto, pero... - hablo de sus miedo a Kon -

Bromeas, no? Es obvio que no puedes compararte a ellos. Dick es sensacional y Jasón es increíble. Y tu Tim, tú eres...- la mirada de Conner le hizo sentir tan poca cosa. Entonces era verdad, él no merecía estar allí, pertenecer al clan de los murciélagos, ser red robín, ser el amigo de superboy...no era digno de nada - porque crees que siempre ame a Dick? A diferencia tuya el...- se cubrió los oídos, no quería escuchar más. No quería saber nada. Prefería la oscuridad que en ese momento lo rodeo -

***M***

Tim! Amigo, despierta! Tim! - Lo movió una y otra vez tratando de que su amigo reaccionara - Bart, llama a Nightwing - el pelirrojo asintió para hacer la llamada -

Batman no asesinará - Cassie, no podía creer como había pasado eso. Todo ocurrió segundos o minutos, no estaba segura, solo pudo ver al espantapájaros se perseguido por Red Robin y luego esto -

Debemos llevarlo a la cueva. Nightwing no espera allá - informo Impulse para luego ver a superboy cargar aun inconsciente Red Robín y emprender vuelo a gótica -

Te llevo? - ofreció Cassie, por lo que acepto a su pregunta, porque no quería llegar antes y recibir la mirada de los murciélagos solo -

***M***

El gas del miedo del espantapájaros - fue lo que anuncio Batman, ni bien pusieron a Tim su vista - le aplicare el antídoto y estará bien - informo para quitar la preocupación que invadía a todos - necesito un informe de la misión - paseo su mirada en los tres chicos, después de aplicar el antídoto, que había logrado relajar la expresión desesperada del tercer petirrojo - Superboy, acom...-

Conner...Conner...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, por el llamado de Tim, que había recobrado la conciencia. Solo eso basto para que el clon, por poco empujando a Dick, apareciera a su lado respondiendo a su llamado -

Aquí estoy Timmy - sostuvo su mano con delicadeza -

Qué pasó? - cuestiono mientras miraba todo su alrededor -

Respiraste el gas del miedo del espantapájaros - Dick respondió y con cierta molestia respondió. Le había dolido no ser lo primero que su pequeño Timmy llamara al despertar -

Entiendo - expresó más para sí mismo que para los demás, pues ahora concebía el porqué de esa pesadilla -

Todo está bien ahora, baby bird - volvió a hablar casi haciendo berrinche el mayor delos petirrojos al ver a su hermanito perdido en algún mundo junto a Kon -

wonder girl - Bruce con un suspiro cansino decidió llamar a la rubia, para que le informara todos los hechos de la misión - Dick, déjalos - pidió al mayor que estaba por meterse en medio de ambos chicos -

Pero Bruce...- se quejó a sabiendas de que Batman no cedería -

***M***

Nunca me dirás? - Tim rodo los ojos con molestia al escuchar a Bart. Era la quinta vez en el día que le preguntaba sobre su experiencia con el gas del miedo -

No - su respuesta cortante esperaba romper las esperanzas del menor -

Apuesto que tuvo que ver con Kon - la sonrisa del pequeño pelirrojo creció al darse cuenta de la tensión que recorrió al de gótica. Así que había dado en el clavo -

Porque tendría que ser así? - Le dedico su mirada más fría, de la escala de Damián a Bruce, y espero poder llegar a la de Jasón -

Que fue? - debía recordar que Bart se había enfrentado a las miradas de sus hermanos, y que por alguna razón había podido superar -

Bart deja de acosar a Tim, o le diré a Batman - la rubia para su alivio había ingresado a la sala común -

Pero Cassie - se quejó y comenzó a rodearla. Tim viendo su oportunidad, dejo la estancia. Necesitaba aire -

Ah...hola, Tim - el petirrojo había salido a la terraza con la intención de permanecer solo, pero al parecer la suerte no lo quería, porque Conner estaba llegando al lugar -

Hola - respondió y se giró dispuesto a buscar otro lugar. Desde lo ocurrido y luego de que pudiera analizar todo, había optado por evitar a su mejor amigo. No quería que sus sentimientos salieran a relucir. No cuando sabía que superboy solo lo veía como un amigo -

Espera, Tim - se detuvo al escuchar su pedido, en espera de lo que diría - má hizo pie de manzana, traje algo y...- le dio la cara y pudo ver la forma curiosa en que Conner le miraba y le mostraba un paquete, supuso que en este debía estar dicho pie -

Bien, podemos ir con...- vio al de ojos azules negar -

Má te lo envió para ti. Faltabas tu - aclaro pero al ver la confusión en el rostro de más pequeño agrego - el compromiso de Clark y Bruce - oh! Lo había olvidado por completo. Dick lo iba a matar. Enserio, como había olvidado algo así? - Lo olvidaste - acertó a decir, mientras negaba con una sonrisa - no te preocupes, Damián y Jasón consideraron tu falta como algo inteligente, aunque Jon sigue preguntando porque. Fue gracioso ver a todos juntos, aunque hiciste mucha falta - en qué momento se había acercado tanto -

Bien, ahora seremos hermanos - genial. Solo eso faltaba, como cereza sobre el pastel -

Si, aunque... - vio a Conner mirar en otra dirección y soltar un suspiro - me gustaría ser más como Dick y Jasón - el de ojos azul gris le miro con curiosidad, esperando una explicación, porque todo lo que se le venía a la mente tal vez no era a lo que Conner se refería - bien, esto es difícil pero...Timmy si no sientes lo mismo, yo...yo de verdad quiero que sigamos igual, digo... seguir siendo lo que somos...aunque preferiría que fuéramos algo más...pero con tu amistad me bastaría, si no...- se sorprendió de ver al clon nervioso y sonrojado - me gustan Timmy, desde hace mucho, pero tenía miedo y...incluso me enoje con Clark por lo de Bruce, y luego Dick me hablo/amenazo y... yo de verdad, pero si no sientes lo mismo...- Era enserio? Todo eso estaba pasando? - mira Tim si no te gusto así...yo de verdad...- las palabras seguían saliendo de su mejor amigo, y deseo tener la misma facilidad de sus hermanos para callar a los super, sea la situación que sea -

Yo también - murmuro bajito y por la mirada de Kon, supo que le había escuchado. No había marcha atrás - también me gustas - expreso firme, antes de sentir su cuerpo ser rodeado por los brazos del más alto -

De verdad? - los brillantes ojos de Kon le robaron un suspiro y un asentimiento, que fue correspondido por un beso tierno y delicado - te amo! y nunca dejare que sienta que estas bajo la sombra de nadie otra vez, lo juro - Tim se refugió en sus brazos, y agradeció las palabras de Conner -


End file.
